Revenge
by R.G.B.The.Duckie
Summary: Percy gets revenge.


""Where's Harry?" Ron asked, trying to casually shift himself closer to Hermione.

"I think he wanted to stay inside," Hermione answered. "He said he was tired."

The majority of the Weasley children, plus Hermione, Fleur and Angelina, had seated themselves outside after dinner. Charlie had conjured enough wood to start a small fire which they had placed themselves around.

"Must be bloody exhausting being the Boy That Lived," George exclaimed, his arm wrapped nonchalantly around Angelina's shoulders. "With the instant fame and that funky shaped scar."

"And don't forget the constant female attention," his twin added as he settled down between her and Ron, much to Ron's disappointment. Fred didn't miss the look Ron gave him or the red tinged ears. He wasn't fazed though, and smirked, slapping Ron on the back. He couldn't help it if Ron was about as smooth as a goblin riding a broomstick.

"Did Perce not come out either?" Bill asked.

"I think he's still angry after the little Truth or Dare incident," Charlie said, nodding towards where Ron was sitting.

Fred and George couldn't contain themselves and erupted in laughter. Ron, however, no longer found the situation funny and glared at his brothers, it was their fault after all. It was hardly his idea to prank Percy, rather a dare specially crafted by the twins.

"Hermione, you should tell the story that you told me the other night," Ginny said, digging into a bag of marshmallows, picking one out she speared it with a stick to toast over the flames.

"What story's this?" Angelina asked curiously, taking the bag from Ginny.

"It's this story my dad told me to freak me out when we went camping," Hermione told her.

"Like a scary story?" Ron said, automatically feeling a little unsure.

"You're not scared are you, Ronnie?" Fred asked jokingly, elbowing him in the ribs.

"It's a full moon out tonight; that's when all bad things happen," George added.

Ron couldn't help but look up to check the sky, but soon realised George was playing him for a fool. Everyone laughed as Fred and George made spooky noises, only taunting Ron further.

"I'm not scared at all. I was just thinking of the females present tonight...didn't want to make them uncomfortable. But fine, Hermione, go ahead with the story."

Hermione, along with Angelina and Ginny, couldn't help but snort. Leaning in closer, she began to tell the story.

"Once, there were these three friends and they were staying at one of their houses one night. They were talking about the old graveyard a couple of blocks from the house. The rumours said that the graveyard was haunted. One of the girls claimed that she was too old to believe such silly stories, so her friend made a bet with her that she couldn't go into the graveyard alone at night. The friend was bold and accepted the bet, she took a wooden stake to put in the ground to show that she had really been there.

"She set off, leaving her friends to only wonder what would happen. When their friend never came back the girls started to worry. As soon as it got light they set off to the graveyard to see what had happened to their friend. They saw the wooden stake planted next to an empty grave and went over to see what had happened.

"They saw that their friend had accidently got her clothes caught on the stake when she put it into the ground, and in her hurry to try and escape she had fallen into the empty grave. Scared they peaked over the edge of the grave, and saw hundreds, and hundreds of spiders."

The second Hermione uttered the word, all hell broke loss. As Hermione had been talking, someone had slowly crept up behind Ron. Little did he know that this was all a plot of revenge.

Harry, who was standing stealthily behind Ron, tipped the contents of the bucket he held over his head. Inside were dozens of fake spiders, a personal favourite of Ron's. But earlier on the spiders had been charmed; they crawled and wriggled as if they were alive.

Ron, who had been completely distracted by Hermione's story, leapt up and surprise. And the looking closer he figured out what was on him. Letting out a horribly girly scream, Ron started to desperately try and get rid of the spiders. As he was jiggling round on the spot he narrowly missed falling into the fire, but instead just tumbled to the ground.

"Arghh!" He screamed, rolling round on the ground in hopes of killing the dreaded spiders.

As he panicked, everyone else could not help but laugh. Even Fleur managed a giggle at the site of him on the ground.

"He's not going to forgive you for that one," Ginny said, coming over to stand next to an amused looking Harry.

"It wasn't like it was my idea," Harry told her, though he knew full well the fall out wasn't going to be pretty.

At this moment Ron was finally realising his mistake, he stood up and glared furiously until his eyes landed on Harry.

"You," he snarled, heading toward Harry with a murderous look. "That. Was. Not. Funny."

"I would beg to differ," called a voice.

Standing just outside the Burrow was Percy, the orchestrator to this little event. He looked very smug.

"That should teach you to not mess with me Ronald," Percy said , turning and going back inside.

Ron stood looking horrified, and then the embarrassment set in. He blushed furiously, giving Harry a little push. Meanwhile the twins clutched their sides, laughing so hard they could barely sit upright.


End file.
